One Of Those Days
by blue peanut m and m
Summary: It was just one of those days, one of those days where everyone just needed a bit of good news. Happy 30th birthday Mystery Madchen.
1. Chapter 1

**One Of Those Days.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . . . It was just one of those days, one of those days where everyone just needed a bit of good news.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . . Still belong to Kripke, and I'm still just playing in his sandbox.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . No this doesn't mean I've found my love for Supernatural fanfic writing again, it's still out there on holiday somewhere. But I promised a friend a Christmas fic that due to circumstances I couldn't deliver, and I couldn't pass up this opportunity to wish her a very Happy 30th**** Birthday. Mystery Madchen, I know this wasn't what you were hoping for, but I still hope that you enjoy it. Have a great day, and don't worry being 30 aint that bad, it's the big 40 you gotta watch for.**

The pain was unbearable, stabbing and knifing at his throat, and his ears, and his nose, but it was nothing compared to the stinging bite that ripped at his eyes causing tears to well, and his vision to become blurry and hazy before it shut down completely and everything became dark. He panicked then, unable to see, unable to hear, unable to breathe. He'd flailed around, his arms blocking any attempt to help him, his mind thinking everyone was there to hurt him. He couldn't understand. He didn't know what had gone so wrong. He'd only stopped for gas. Why had he been attacked? His brother was going to be pissed. As he thought of his sibling he couldn't help but try and call out for him, his mind forgetting he wasn't there as his body struggled more and more for life saving air, until it could no longer cope and it sent him into oblivion.

God, at times she really hated her job! If she wasn't fixing up drunks so that they could leave only to drown their sorrows in the nearest bar, she was pumping stomachs of druggies, or stitching up knife wounds on thirteen year old gang bangers. Not a day went by in her life without someone dying as a result of some sort of senseless action stemming from the gangs that ran rampant through the streets of this run down neighborhood, and each time it happened a little bit more of the love she had had for the job drained away with the blood that ran from their bodies.

She looked at the file in her hands, and thought about the patient it belonged to, and the viciousness of the attack he had been subjected to, and for what? Because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time? The latest victim of a gang that was steadily getting more and more sadistic in their attacks. She skimmed over the results of the MRI and the X-rays she had ordered, thankful that it seemed no bones had been broken despite the savage and brutish beating he had sustained, he had been lucky but she knew from experience that he would be in serious pain for a long time whilst the deep tissue bruising lessoned, she hoped he would have the support he would need to recuperate, but she had seen the fierce determination that emanated from what she presumed was his brother and knew that he would have. Good he really would need the help. She had also other emotions flitter across the features of the brother, mostly love and guilt, but in his green depths, anger and hatred, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever those two were aimed at, somehow she knew though that soon she would find out.

Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on her reading, finding information she had been looking for stored on the last page, a small smile gracing her lips for the first time that day. Closing the file and pulling it close to her chest, her arms wrapping around it as though she was scared to let go and lose the small amount of happy news in her otherwise crappy day. With a small whoop of joy to herself, she began to move towards one of the beds towards the back of the emergency room, it's curtains closed tightly around it. Once she arrived she reached up to push the material aside, only to stop as she heard voices coming from inside.

"What'll we do Dean? What'll we do if this is permanent? I can't hunt like this. I can't research like this. I'll be useless to you. Nothing more than a burden."

"Stop it Sammy! It wont come to that. Everything will be fine, you'll see. That doc is gonna come in here anytime now and she's gonna have nothing but good news. You'll see."

"But what if she doesn't Dean? I can't see shit man. What if. . . . . . . . . . . .what if. . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"You gotta calm down baby brother. You heard what she said. You swallowed a bit of that shit they threw onto you. You might have damaged your lungs. Keep the mask on, it's there to help, please Sammy."

She could hear movement as she guessed the pushed aside mask was once more placed upon a face that desperately needed the help, knowing she was right when the next words came across muffled.

"I'm scared Dean. I can't see. This is the only life I know now, and if I can't see then I don't even have that. There'll be nothing left for me to carry on for."

"Don't you say that! Don't you dare say that! I know you're scared, I know Sam, but I promise everything will be okay, and if it's not then we'll figure something out. I wont leave you alone in this Sam, you'rethe only family I have left. Now get some rest, I promise I'll wake you when she gets here."

Knowing that rest was the best thing for her patient at the moment, but also figuring it wouldn't be nearly restful enough if he was still worrying about the results, she pushed back the curtain and stepped into the room.

"Mr. Bonham, before you take the much needed rest your brother suggests, I have the results back from your tests." She watched as two green eyes look expectantly towards her, the shiny orbs seeming to beg her for good news, and one bruised and battered face turned towards where it thought she might be standing, the skin around two bloodshot hazel orbs blistered and red raw, an irritation that was spread across his normally handsome features, and her heart went to him for the pain he must be feeling. She jumped slightly as a hand rested upon her arm, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Doc, you're kinda scaring the crap outta Sammy here, you wanna share the news?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Bonham, I guess I'm just not used to this." She regretted the words she had spoken as both men seemed to pale significantly and wilt before her. "Oh crap!" She stated, her professionalism leaving her in front of these two strangers. "What I should have said was that I'm not used to giving out good news working here, but today I'm so pleased that I can." She allowed her words to sink in before adding. "Sam, I'm pleased to say that there are no broken bones visible in the x-rays, although I have no doubt that you will be extremely sore for the next few days, and I would recommend lots of bed rest. I'm also pleased to say that there seems to be no indication of permanent damage from the gasoline to your eyes." She smiled as the two men slumped in relief from her words this time.

"So I'm not blind?" Sam eventually asked as tears fell from his inflamed eyes.

"No Sam, you're not blind." She couldn't help her own smile from beaming as she took in the one that crossed Sam's face and emphasized his deep dimples. She turned to the brother who still standing at Sam's side, his hand gripped around his siblings, and marveled at the strength and togetherness that one gesture created. "Mr. Bonham."

"Dean, it's just Dean."

"We'd like to keep Sam in overnight for observation, just to keep rinsing his eyes and the surrounding area, and also to make sure there's no complications from the small amount of gas he swallowed. But baring any setbacks he will be released tomorrow morning. Because of the distress temporary blindness can cause I'm going to recommend you stay with him, although I doubt I would be able to get you to leave even if I wanted you too. I'll leave you now as we'll be moving him up to a room in a few minutes and I need to write some instructions down before I pass the case on. Good luck Sam, and for what it's worth I'm sorry that a visit to our town has resulted in this, maybe if you ever pass through again we'll have finally dealt with all the crap that's polluting our streets."

With those thoughts lingering in the air, she stepped back out of the curtain. Yeah, some days she really hated her job, really hated this town, but some days, those rare few days she got to deliver good news, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . Thanks for taking time out to read, I hope that you enjoyed it. Does it need an extra chapter? Let me know! Peanut x**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Of Those Days.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . . . It was just one of those days, one of those days where everyone just needed a bit of good news.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . . Still belong to Kripke, and I'm still just playing in his sandbox.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Thank you so much to everyone who took time out to read the first chapter of the fic. The majority of the reviews asked for a tad more, so never one to disappoint anyone here's another chapter. I hope that you enjoy. Peanut x**

Dean stole a quick look at his brother sleeping, peacefully for the first time since this whole incident happened, in the passenger seat beside him. He looked back at the road as his anger grew into a rage, a rage that was aimed at the bastards that had done this senseless and random act of violence. He knew he needed to calm down, could feel the car speeding along driven by his heavier than normal foot. Pulling his foot back, he released his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, removing one hand completely to flex the cramping muscles and seeing just how tight he had been holding on by the pattern of the leather imprinted upon his palm.

Steeling another quick glance at his brother, he took in the weeping blisters and redness that littered his otherwise pale features, Sam's usual healthy tan having disappeared over the previous days as he struggled to battle back to health. Dean could see the stark bruises peeking out from beneath the red, bruises he knew also coated his brother's frame. He released the breath he had been holding in as he thought of how close a call this one had been, and dragged in another deep one quickly, breathing it out on a huge sigh of relief. The events of the past three days were finally catching up with him, draining all of his energy until he felt he was running on empty, his body little more than a shell. Complications arising from Sam's attack had extended the overnight stay to a three night one, due to his overtaxed lungs. This whole week was one he wished he could forget, or if he couldn't forget, maybe turn back time and erase it completely.

It was Dean himself who had insisted upon stopping in, insisted that they needed a break from everything, insisted on stopping in that place, a place they would normally have driven right through. It was Dean who, on their second night there, had insisted Sam be the one who filled the car whilst he had gone to get food from the diner around the corner, his mind on amazing pie and the petite brunette with the big. . . . . . . . he had spotted there last night, and yet it was Sam who had paid the price, Sam who had fallen victim to those mindless thugs, Sam who was now sleeping next to him hoping that when he woke up he could see again, Sam who the doctors thought would have problems with his lungs for months to come. Dean swore as that reminder re-entered his mind, his fist pummeling the steering wheel in anger as he thought of the suffering Sam had endured, and the suffering he still had to come.

He wanted to turn back around and hunt those bastards down, wanted to extract his own form of justice upon those who had hurt his brother so badly, but as Sam seemed to feel his anger and chose that moment to shift beside him, a small cry of pain leaving his body, Dean knew that his vengeance would have to wait. Sam needed somewhere to sleep, somewhere he could stretch out and get the rest he needed to recover, and with his brother's eyes still troubling him Dean knew he wouldn't be leaving him alone anytime soon. As a neon sign came into his line of sight, advertising what looked to be a reasonably clean motel, Dean smiled for the first time in days. Maybe he wouldn't have to wait after all.

Getting a room cheap had been easy, the elderly owners having seen a report of Sam's attack on the news and recognizing Dean had readily offered one of their best rooms at a next to nothing rate. Getting Sam settled had been easy too, his brother exhausted from just walking from the car to the room, making it easier for Dean to slip him the stronger pain pills Sam usually would have baulked at, the stronger pain pills that would knock out a horse for the next twenty four hours. Dean had felt a twang of guilt at leaving Sam alone as he locked the door behind him, but the remembrance of returning to the gas station, of seeing his brother dripping wet and gasping for air on bended knees, of seeing what he presumed was the leader of the gang poised ready with a lit lighter in hand, of thinking just how much worse things could have been had he not dropped the bags and shouted his protest at the same time as an elderly man from across the street did the same thing, both men drawing guns and advancing, causing the gang to retreat; they all reminded him of what he could have lost, and the guilt he was feeling left, to be replaced by cold hard fury.

He moved away from the door and stepped quickly towards the Impala, the need to get some justice consuming him once more. He opened the door and went to get inside, stopping as the elderly owners left their office to come out to him.

"You're goin' after them that hurt yours?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Dean replied, not knowing why he felt safe telling them the truth.

"Good luck, but be careful, that boy needs his brother. Don't you be worryin' yerself about him, focus on what needs t' be done. I'll keep me eyes on him till ya get back."

Again unsure why he trusted these folks, but knowing that he could do so, Dean climbed inside, gunned the engine and drove back into the nightmare town.

Finding the gang turned out to be just as easy as finding the motel room and getting Sam to settle, the townsfolk readily giving him information, wanting someone else to come along and take care of the gang that was creating so many problems for them. Dean had bided his time, waiting and picking off members one by one, until the gang began to get concerned, relying on his years of training once they did so to take care of all the rest until there was only the leader left.

He forced his bruised and battered body to take one last stand, pushing it well beyond it's limits in order to take the leader down, making sure it would be a very long time until he ever felt the urge to hurt anyone again. He lurched back to the Impala, as the police and paramedics showed up, reclining across the front bench seat and trying to recharge his body for the journey back to Sam, unable to stop his eyes from drooping and sleep claiming him as the last week, and the recent battles his body had gone through joined together to exhaust him completely; his eyes barely opening as he heard the familiar squeak of the Impala's door opening, the doctor's face entering the opening.

"Move over." She demanded, her anger rising as she saw the damage that had been done to him.

"Why?" Dean inquired, but moving none the less, knowing that he wasn't in any fit state to drive and wanting to get back to Sam.

"Evie and James Potter called me and told me you might be needing my help. Dan Turner told me where to look for you." At seeing Dean's confused look she added. "The motel owners, and the elderly gentleman from the gas station. I told the Potter's to be on the lookout for you, figured that would be the way out of town you would take, and knew that you wouldn't travel very far with Sam as he is. I also figured that you would want revenge, so I told Dan to call when he saw you in town. Now do you want a lift back to Sam, or are you going to leave him there to wake up to unfamiliar faces?"

Dean reluctantly handed over the keys, knowing he had no choice, knowing that there was no way he would allow a blind Sam to wake up without him being there. He sank into the accustomed and comforting leather as she drove him back to his brother, this chapter of their life finally over, a new one just about to begin. Sam would get well again, live would return to normal, and whilst this town would always be associated with the horror of Sam's attack, it would no longer be avoided, there was four good reasons to come back sometime.

The End.

**A.N. . . . . . . . . Well I hope that brought a little bit more closure to the fic? I wasn't sure which way to take it but in the end Dean's revenge seemed to be the way to go. Thank you so much for taking time out to read. I hope to be back soon with new work, Peanut x**


End file.
